


Highlander: The Series - Returns! A tribute from the musicians of season seven

by merriman



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanmix, Gen, Meta, Watcher chronicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merriman/pseuds/merriman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Twenty years after the first season of the series aired, let's say a seventh season got made. As was done before, musicians could be cast in roles both mortal and Immortal. And then why not a tribute album? Nine characters, eight episodes, eight songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlander: The Series - Returns! A tribute from the musicians of season seven

  
[Guitar Hero - Amanda Palmer](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/amandapalmer/guitarhero.html)  


  
[Extreme Ways - Moby](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/moby/extremeways.html)  


  
[Life'll Kill Ya - Warren Zevon](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/warrenzevon/lifellkillya.html)  


  
[The Crow, the Owl and the Dove - Nightwish](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nightwish/thecrowtheowlandthedove.html)  


  
[Ruiner - Nine Inch Nails](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/nineinchnails/ruiner.html)  


  
[Conquest - The White Stripes](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/whitestripes/conquest.html)  


  
[Are You Gonna Go My Way - Lenny Kravitz](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/lennykravitz/areyougonnagomyway.html)  


  
[I'm No Angel - Dido](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/dido/imnoangel.html)

**Author's Note:**

> I will, hopefully, be writing some of these up as fics. If I manage it, they'll be linked off of this.


End file.
